


Divorce and Love

by marykate_is_not_my_name



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykate_is_not_my_name/pseuds/marykate_is_not_my_name
Summary: Jessie gives Sandy divorce papers and Sandy leaves.





	1. Chapter 1

"You promised me you'd always love me. Do you remember that? You stood up in front of all of our friends and family, the people we love, and promised me that you'd always love me. Why'd you have to do that? Why couldn't you just promise me that for as long as you loved me, you would stay married to me. Because look at us now. You're divorcing me. Why'd you promise me something you couldn't keep? Hand me the papers."  
"My love-"  
"Just hand me the papers."  
"Darling-"  
"Just hand me the goddamn papers. Divorcing me will make you happy, right?"  
He nods. I tear up.  
"Then just hand me the paper. Do you remember what I promised you that day?"  
He nods again.  
"I promised that for as long as I love you, I would make you happy. Well, hand me the papers and pen so I can keep my promise."  
He hands me the papers and pen and I see the tear streaks down his cheeks. I guess this must hurt him too. Well, at least I'm not the only hurt. I sign my initials and name where I'm supposed to. When I get to the last page of the packet, I look up at him to see him crying again. My eyes tear up even more because, God, do I love him. I look back down at the paper so I won't mess up my signature and to keep him from seeing the pain in my eyes.  
"There. It's done."  
"You can keep the house."  
His voice sounds raspy, like when he murmurs "good morning" in my ear when he's just woken up. I choke on a sob in my throat at the thought that I'll never get to hear his voice in the morning ever again.  
"I don't want the house. If you don't want it either, we can sell it and split the money. I'm gonna go pack a bag to go."  
I turn away from him to go up the stairs to our room to pack a bag.  
"You don't have to leave. I-I can leave."  
"No. I wouldn't be able to stay here. I'm just going to stay with Katherine. She always told me that if I needed a place to stay, to be alone or something, her door would always be open."  
"Please don't leave. I'm sorry."  
When I heard his voice crack, my heart broke. But I know I can't stay.  
"Please, don't ask that of me. Just let me go, I let you go."  
"I-"  
"Please."  
My voice cracked, and he didn't object when I started walking away again.  
***  
I knock on Katherine's door. I kinda feel numb, you know? Like my brain can't seem to believe what just happened so it needs to shutdown while it tries to make sense of what just happened.  
"Who the fu-. Sandy? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Why do you have a bag with you? Did you and Jessie have a fight?"  
"He asked me for a divorce. I signed the paper. He'snot my husband anymore."  
And with that, my brain restarted and I felt my knees get weak, so weak I couldn't hold myself up anymore. Katherine caught me as my knees gave out underneath me and the waterworks started again; but this time, it felt like I would never stop crying.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie tells the truth.

"You signed the papers. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to stay."  
"That is bullshit! I asked you if you would be happy if I signed the divorce papers and you nodded your head! Don't blame me. This is on you."  
"Well, why didn't you ask me to stay?! Why didn't you do that for me?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that's what you wanted?"  
"Because I didn't want to influence your decision. I wanted you to ask me of your own accord."  
"I did it because that's what you wanted. You nodded your head: that told me it would make you happy if I signed those paper. And I wanted to make you happy. I would've done anything to make you happy."  
"That's not true."  
"Really? Well, what wouldn't I do for you?"  
"Stay with me. You wouldn't stay with me."  
"I wanted to. You're the one who told me you wanted a divorce. You have no right to be angry that I gave you what you wanted. You should've told me the truth."  
"I love you."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
"Because you just said I should've told you the truth; I agree. And I'm sorry I didn't. But I won't make that mistake twice. I love you."  
"You can't do that to me. Don't tell me you love me unless you mean it."  
"I do mean it. I mean it with all of my heart."  
I walk to him steady and before he can say anything else, I kiss him. I kiss him to try and make him understand everything I can't say. I kiss him with desperation, anger, sadness, and hurt but most of all, I kiss him with all the love I have for him. When we come up for air, I give him a second to suck in a breath before I bring my hands up to his face and yank him towards me to lick my way into his mouth. God, I missed this so much. I missed kissing someone I felt so mush passion for. I missed kissing someone I loved. I missed kissing him.


End file.
